


The Breaking Point

by SkeletonHusbands



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: A butt ton of anime tropes, F/M, Gentle bullying, Hate Kissing, wall slamming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHusbands/pseuds/SkeletonHusbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the new member of the Hidden Block club, it’s on you to execute the yearly plan of sabotaging the tournament for Normal Boots. But when you get caught in the act by a Normal Boots member, how will you get out in one piece?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to ProJared for giving me his blessing, Shane from DidYouKnowGaming for his tenfold blessings, and to my asagao skype family for their undying support

It was the stupidest idea Hidden Block ever had in the history of ever. With that in mind, it was deemed you would be the one to carry it out as part of your initiation into the group, of course. You had sat there with your mouth open in a mix of shock and rage as they laid out for you the plan in great detail, enough detail for you to think they’d all been fantasizing about this for way too long. Just thinking about the way those guys all smiled at you so joyfully as you slumped over in resignation made your eye twitch. It was hard being the first girl in the Hidden Block group, especially since you were brand new and felt like you had a certain image to keep up with them but all you wanted to do was make them proud. You jammed the key into the lock of the Normal Boots club room with a bit of grumbling, your free hand still clung tightly to the the plastic bag.

It was easy, they said. Just open their club box, find their tournament controllers, and attach the sticky side of these strange electromagnetic stickers to the backs of them. You do that, leave there, win the competition by default of half the controllers malfunctioning mid game, become the sassy female gamer hero of Hidden Block, Asagao’s winning champions. Alright, damn it, you were starting to smile a little as the daydreams floated in. As much as those boys drove you crazy, you couldn’t pretend it wasn’t your absolute dream to finally be accepted fully into their club instead of the wary newcomer you were. In a strange way, it would get you closer to Normal Boots too! It’d be the best of both worlds finally. Full acceptance in with some of the best guys around.

You flicked the light on, squinting as your eyes adjusted to the bright room. It wasn’t that late but the sky had gotten dark fast and you hadn’t really realized it until you were accustomed to the classroom’s brightness. You slowly walked around, shivering a bit in the eerie silence, scanning the room long and slow. It was a familiar room to you, having seen inside it a few times, but seeing it not occupied by loud teenage bodies was strange. You dropped your backpack to the ground at the front of the door, striding forward to the other end of the classroom. You played Caddy’s words in your head on repeat. “Unimpressive crate, by the wall, behind some of the desks…” Ah, yes, okay, there it is.

A badly painted wooden box sat on the floor up against a wall and you gave a small sigh of relief. It would’ve been just your luck that the box had been moved before you came in or had a massive padlock on it suddenly but it seemed everything was going smoother than you anticipated. You flung open the box and balked at the sheer amount of wires and controllers, heart sinking. There was such a massive variety, entirely disorganized, with no indication of what was who’s. How were you supposed to know which ones were for the tournament?! You grabbed a handful of them off the top, turning them in your hands, sharply yanking up a few times to free the wires. You didn’t have enough stickers to attach to them all. Maybe they were the controllers in the best condition? Or the most worn out ones? Or maybe they were the-

“What do you think you’re doing?”

You tensed up, a stomach lurch of shame sucker punching you, but you fought through it as you turned to face Shane. Of course it would be him. His tone was the same as it ever was but the longer his eyes scanned around, assessing the situation, the faster he begun to have a shadow fall over his features. It wasn’t the most obvious way to get caught but you holding a bundle of controllers in front of the Normal Boots inventory chest was pretty close. This was what you get for not taking a second to close the door behind you. You forced a normal breath out before straightening yourself, shifting the controllers to one arm so you could put your free hand on your hip. You had planned for this. This could be salvaged.

“Hmph! Like it’s any of your business what I do with my free time.” A smirk was already pulling at your lips. You and Shane had a strange relationship that was pretty heavily one sided on you. You were pulled to him pretty instantly by his brash humor, his rude charm, and just the fact he was way too attractive. You expressed these feelings in obviously the clearest way- by constantly teasing and insulting him whenever you were within a few feet of each other. Your comments never failed to make him raise an eyebrow or scoff but he always bit his tongue on responding. Even when you knew you were so close to getting a retort out of him, even when you saw a smile start to tug hard at his mouth, he always kept quiet. It drove you mad. You sort of hated him and the fact he didn’t even seem to feel the brick wall of tension between you two drove you up a wall.

Now he was finally talking to you. This might even be the first full sentence he’s ever spoken to you, if not at least the first words spoken to you not surrounded by your respective clubs. You’d be damned if you were gonna let this slip past. You doubted anything would come of it but now was your time to just try anything.

Your casual reply to him caused him to soften a little on the edges but you could see him still on edge. “Right.” he said shortly, eyes not resting in observing the room. The silence hung thick and you started to realize you didn’t know how to go about this anymore with him just standing there, especially when you couldn’t read his thoughts at all. You just clung tighter to the controllers, reaching your hand out slowly for your baggy.

“You British boys, always so lazy, wanting a woman to come get your stuff.” You huffed, widening your smile. “Oh well, at least they have me to run our errands and pick up what they left.” You hoped your fake exposition was subtle enough that he just bought your slipped in reasoning for your compromising position. Just as your fingers grabbed the edge of the bag though and you shuffled a foot forward, he spoke again, uncrossing his arms to dig them into his pockets.

“You left your controllers inside the desks last time. Why would you put them into our bin?” Shit, did they?! You mentally gave a pained scream. Have you mentioned how much you hated those stupid boys?! Your face must’ve given away your brief frustration because Shane’s eyes narrowed sharply. “I know why. Because those aren’t your controllers. And that bag isn’t full of labels is it?” He spoke so steadily and sternly, not accusing you direct enough for you to just brute force your way through. With gritted teeth, you tried to smirk at him but you were sure it just looked like you were baring your teeth.

“Oh yeah? Well! It’s not like you guys aren’t trying to sabotage things too! T-the guys told me about the dirty tricks you’d play! Y-you can’t just stand there and question me!” You snapped back at him, heat flushing your entire body as it became more and more clear just how caught you were. Even you knew your justification was no where near good enough to get Shane to back off. Your hands trembled slightly, making the controllers clatter together. You tossed them roughly onto one of the desks next to you, trying not to look as you heard them fumble and clatter on the smooth wood. Shane’s eyes didn’t even slightly glance at them. He was entirely locked on to you. You cursed your lack of ninja like abilities but bitterly thought Shane would somehow be able to lock onto you, smoke bomb or not.

“I don’t think you quite understand the position you’re in.” He said, raising his voice just a tad to get over your shrill excuses. He firmly took a step forward but you held your ground, furiously glaring at him, trying to burn off his face with your eyes. You knew you should probably drop the act and just get out by now. The plan was failed no matter what. But your pride was on the line and so was your team’s and some selfish part of you was a little too happy to have Shane alone with you even if the reasons why weren’t preferable. Shane never got mad at you. Shane never got anything at you. And here he was,unsupervised by his friends, free of any potential consequence that might exist should he have done this surrounded by either team. He didn’t look so different he was unrecognizable but you could feel his tension bubbling before the surface.

Shane let the tension hang in the air for a second as he saw you weren’t going to start yelling again, closing his eyes and exhaling long and slow. When he opened his eyes, he was matching your stare. It shook you a bit, the cold anger in his eyes different from the apathy you were used to but you stood your ground. “Here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to put back our controllers. You’re going to tell me what is in that bag. And you’re going to tell me anything else I ask of you. About you, about Hidden Block, about any other plans you have. Or else you’re going to have to deal with me when my anger isn’t restrained. Because you are really, really, really pushing my limits right now.” Every sentence he said was punctuating by a step closer to you. You didn’t move at first but as you were forced to tilt your head back farther and farther to look up at him, and as you felt your face heat up more and more, you begun to step back. Your brow twitched as you struggled to keep your furious face but you could tell it was faltering under the steady and persistent glare of Shane. 

Your back hit the wall with a hard thud, your shoulder blades aching dully as your hands pressed nervously against it. You hadn’t realized how far he had forced you back until now and a strange panic filled you. Shane took another step forward but stopped as he realized you were unable to back away any further, not for lack of trying, as your feet seemed to be trying to walk you right through the stone. Fuck, he was so close to you. Had he always been so tall? Was he still talking? Not like you could hear him anyways as the sound of your hammering heart and shrill shrieking inner voice deafened you. You tried to look anywhere that gave you some relief from him being in your vision but looking up gave you his leering face, looking straight ahead and to the sides gave you his chest and arms, and looking down gave you the relief of the ground but also forced you to confront such details as the zipper on his pants and the way his hands seemed to clench slightly every time you made a noise.

Like getting the wind knocked out of you, all of your comebacks and snark left you at once. He made you feel so small at that moment. You would be kicking yourself right now if you weren’t desperately trying to come to grips with what was going on. He paused briefly in his speech, taking a deep breath. You thought he had taken pity on you before he raised one arm, slamming his hand next to your face with a loud smack, eliciting a high pitched squeak from you as well as a full body tremble. He leaned in close, bending over to make up for your lack of height. “Do we understand each other now?” He asked, voice unchanging from the very first sentence he started this with. Your mouth was gaped open dumbly, as you tried to work words around the giant block in your brain.

Shane wasn’t very satisfied with your answer. The hand on your tie was sharp and you gave the sound of a stepped on dog toy as you immediately dug your fingers into the base of the tie to keep yourself from being choked too much. Shane held the other end in his hand and he seemed barely interested in your teary puppy eyes or the way your nails scratched along the silky fabric. Your face was alarmingly close to his and as he straightened his back, you were forced onto your toes. Your chest pressed against his and you prayed he couldn’t hear how hard you were breathing. This was so unlike Shane, he was so reserved, so distant, always keeping that crisp posh air about him. This was a brand new level of his anger. You wondered if the club knew about it. You honestly didn’t care at the moment though. Right now you were just focusing on not melting at his feet as he continued to scan your eyes and face for some form of answer.

Suddenly, a small smile pulled at his face but his eyes didn’t gain any softness or happiness. “Y’know, you’re pretty tolerable when you stop talking.” He said, giving a dry chuckle. You made shocked, weak noises of frustration at him. Oh, now he decides to play along and tease you?! He just laughed harder as he watched your face screw up in a flurry of emotions. “C’mon, give me an angry comeback now.” He taunted, loosening his grip on your tie. You almost stayed where you were, spellbound to him, but then came to your senses and squirmed out of his grip, making high pitched struggling noises.

“Y-you….d-damn…s-shut up!!” You whined, voicing cracking a bit from how dry your throat had gotten.

“You want me to shut up? Then come shut me up!” His voice rose sharply, normally the sort of thing that would make you dash off but you weren’t thinking straight anymore. No part of you was acting rationally. You didn’t think he was either if that mean glint in his eyes was any indication. That’s why you practically slammed back against him, pressing your mouth against his with a furrowed brow.

This must’ve been his intent because he didn’t waste a second before digging his fingers into your hair, keeping your face pressed hard against his. You could hear how hard he was breathing as his lips parted slightly to force yours to open as well. You had no clue what you were doing and you had no idea if he did either. All of your knowledge of kissing seemed moot right now as you pressed your nails into the back of his neck. Both of you were just so caught up in popping that balloon of tension, venting all of your frustration into pressing your faces together as roughly as possible. His tongue in your mouth forced a whimper from you but it just pushed him on and again you had that feeling of all your strength seeping out of your body, that feeling of being small and so easily overcome. With a weak sound of defeat, your knees shook and you dropped from balancing on your toes, feet heating the ground and pulling free of Shane’s kiss.

You must have broken whatever spell had come over Shane by breaking that kiss because all at once he was pulled out of his furious trance, practically tripping over his own feet as he faltered back away from you. His composure shattered in front of your eyes, lips pulled tight, eyes wide, face burning red. He looked at you, looked at the controllers, looked at his own hands with such confusion and shock. You stayed pressed against the wall, grateful for it supporting you. He was now the one trying very hard not to look at you and he blinked rapidly at the floor for a bit, running his hands through his hair over and over. You both just stood there, chests heaving, staring long and hard at the room like it was the first time you had seen it. After an incredibly awkward moment, he looked up at you, face pieced back together to his default emotion.

“You know what. Forget it. This didn’t happen. I’ll figure out what you did myself if anything. If you so much as breathe a word of tonight to anyone else, I will make sure you and your team never even get close to another video game for the rest of your lives at Asagao. Got it?” His voice gave away his calm face, his tone sounding like he was trying to play a role in a play he never studied for. He cleared his throat loudly a few times, eyes darting back away from your face. You nodded sharply, not trusting your voice enough beyond your throat making a few high pitched noises that you hoped showed your agreement.

“Good. Well. Then I’m going to. Go then.” He said in a stilted tone, continuing his slow back up towards the door. You peeled yourself from the wall little by little the closer he got to leaving. When he finally was passed the door frame, he straightened himself and very firmly took a few measured steps out. However, you could hear him sprinting down the hallway a few steps later, his footsteps loud in the echoing hall. In a trance, you walked over, slowly picked up the baggy of stickers, grabbed your backpack from the door, and headed out into the cold night. You weren’t sure how you got back to your room and into bed in one piece. You must’ve looked like an absolute drunk to any stragglers left on campus.

The next morning, you walked into the club room and were met with a bunch of puppy dog eyes and loud British pleas. All at once everyone jumped on you to express their apologies at forcing you onto the mission, asking if you were okay and the like. The sheer amount of affection was startling. Apparently Jeff had accidentally said something too suspicious to PBG during soccer practice about the spare club room key working and they had worried you were going to get caught by the club. You listened to everyone with glazed eyes before you slowly began smiling. With a fake heavy sigh, you rolled your eyes and grumbled an acceptance of their apology. They all seemed relieved and dropped the subject of that plan entirely, partially for your possibly traumatized sake but mostly in fear they might provoke a fit of anger from you. 

As everyone departed to their own corners of the room to actually seriously practice, you felt your phone vibrate deep in your bag. You groaned, digging through your books to find it. It was probably your roommate saying you forgot something again and you really didn’t want to trudge all the way back to the dorms for it. But as you turned your screen on, you immediately saw the number wasn’t saved in your phone. In fact, you’d never even seen that number before. You opened your lock screen with a confused hum.

“Door’s unlocked. Let me know if you ever wanna get caught again.”


End file.
